Ninjago: NCA
by Frozen Burrito
Summary: After the death of a loved one, the team of ninja have split up to their own parts of Ninjago. Kaz has enrolled in the Ninjago Combat Academy or NCA. He along with the other Next Element Masters take part in different adventures here. In this story there will be action, adventure, drama, and romance?(IDK XD) Hope you enjoy Season 2 to my story, don't forget to R&R.
1. Episode 7: Welcome to NCA

Few months have passed now. No evil in Ninjago so far. Yami isn't dictator anymore and Borg is back as president. So while this peace and serenity lasts, me and my family moved out of the temple. Z, Kai, and Skylor stayed behind to help with Danz and Nissho's training. Hikari and Lloyd went off training, probably to learn what was under Hikari's bandages. Orochi and Seliel travelled to a new city not far from New Ninjago , Zane, and Pixal are on a world tour. Bimonthly I'd go to the First Spinjitsu Master's tomb to visit my brothers grave. He died once I recovered the Khakkhara and became the god of spinjitsu. Who would've guessed it was me?

The sun was rising in the distance. The bright light slipped through the thin gaps of my window blinds. I sat up. My khakkhara was leaning against my bed. Judging from the silence I had guessed my parents haven't waken up yet. I walked into the living room and saw Inugami sleeping peacefully on the couch, ditching his own bed. I peeked through my parents' door, they were fast asleep just like I thought. I checked my clock, it read 6:25. Pretty early. I slowly walked to the bathroom and freshened up. I put on my god robe, grabbed my khakkhara and headed out to meet Sian again.

As I stepped out, I saw Sam the paperboy throwing newspapers at my neighbor's doors. He leaned his bike against my mailbox and jogged up to me. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was about a year younger than me. "Good morning, Kaz. Judging by the time you're awake, I guess you're visiting Sian again?" I nodded. "Well, here you go." He reached into his sack and pulled out a rolled up newspaper. I went back inside and left it at my parents' door.

I headed out and took flight. I was'n't too far off the ground, but I was far enough to be at equal height with the birds. They scattered as came through. In about a minute I made it to the tomb. I floated downwards, hovering about an three inches in the air. I stomped my staff on the floor and a tornado formed around me. When it dispersed I was inside the tomb. It was as icy and cold as I could remember. I entered the passageway to the tomb. The stream silently flowed near the grave. The icicles hung on the ceiling nowhere near falling.

I walked over to Sian and sat down. He was buried not so far from the First. I took a deep breath. "Hey Sian, yah it's me," I began. "A lot of things have happened during the past few months. The team split up, everyone going their different ways and such. Also our birthday is coming up. It would suck without you celebrating it with me, you know, being twins and all." It was completely silent, but I knew Sian was there listening to me. "I miss you bro, but don't worry. I'll find a way to bring you back. No matter what it takes." I grinned and nodded at no one. I stood up.

"I'll see you soon bro." I walked out of the passageway. I stomped my khakkhara on the floor, and the whole teleportation process happened again. I took one last glance at the tomb and flew away. When I got back, it was about 7:00. My parents were in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. "Good morning mom and dad." I said as soon as I entered. My dad, Jay, put down his newspaper and smiled. "Good morning son." He sipped his cup of coffee. "You're back! Just in time for breakfast too." My mother, Nya, put a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table. I sat down and sat my khakkhara to rest against the table. My parents looked at each other, then my dad cleared his throat.

"Uh, Kaz, we were wondering if you wanted to enroll in Ninjago Combat Academy." Jay said scratching his beard. I looked up from my plate of food. "High school? Dad i'm a ninja." I looked at my khakkhara and back to my dad. "I'm a god too. I don't need school." "We just that it'd be a good experience for you. Learning new things and meeting new people, making new friends, you know." My mom said next. I rested my head on my hand. "Ehh. I don't know. Maybe i'll think about it." Jay lifted the newspaper back up and my mom began cleaning up. I took a bite of my pancake.

School. I don't know whether to go or not. I'm totally used to being home schooled, but going to high school. That was a big "meh" to me. Ninjas don't need school. They already have a duty to protect the innocent, and fight bad guys. Hmm, maybe there's more to it than that. It is a combat academy, so it might just be fun. Might just find out what other abilities I have as a god. I looked up at my dad. "You know what, maybe I should go to Ninjago Combat Academy." I stated. "That's wonderful, honey. I know you'll have a wonderful time there!" My mom said cheerfully. "You'll get to fight a lot of people there. Tournaments, sparring, and school wars. Who knows, you're classmates might be really cool." My dad smiled at me. "I think it starts in about a week or so. We should go get your uniform ready."

After I finished breakfast, I headed out for a walk. I was planning to stop by Uncle Dareth's dojo. Just to see what's going on. Through the window I saw several young students sparring with each other. I entered and saw Angelica, Uncle Dareth's daughter, observing them from one part of the dojo. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and white clothes on. I walked up to her. She noticed me coming. "Hi Kaz, how are you?" She had a nice bright smile on her face. "I'm good, how are you?" I replied in the friendliest tone I could do. "Same. So what can I help you with?" She asked. "I'm just looking for your dad. I want to know if he knows anything about the Ninjago Combat Academy." I answered. "You're attending the NCA?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "I am too! Guess we'll see each other there." She gave me a nudge.

"My dad's in the back by the way." She pointed to a door in the back. I thanked her and walked away. A peeked through and saw Uncle Dareth practicing some fighting moves in the mirror. "Hey uncle." He turned and beamed at me. "Kaz! How are you?" He hugged me. "I'm fine." I replied. He frowned. "Sorry about what happened to Sian." I scratched the back of my head. "Don't worry about it." "So what can I do you for?" He asked. "I was just wondering if knew anything about the NCA." "The NCA! You know Angelica's going there next week!" Dareth exclaimed. "I know." "So what do I know?" Dareth scratched his chin. "My cousin used to go there back in my teen years." He showed me a photo of his cousin and other people with him.

"He became a very good fighter after attending there. He told me that there were tournaments like every month. Even though it was grueling, the prizes were extreme! One time the price was the Kusanagi Sword before it was hidden." I squinted. "The Kusanagi Sword?" I asked. Dareth nodded. "Yup. And at one time the prize was 500,000 yen. He didn't win, but third place got 100,000 yen." The Kusanagi Sword, maybe attending NCA will be interesting. "But they can't have any of the other artifacts, right?" I asked. "Yah, apparently the all went missing from their hiding places." Dareth shrugged. "Wait, people knew the locations?" "Yah, before you're parents came to Ninjago City, we used to be ruled by some guy called 'Fright'. He went messing when the Great Devourer came about. But other than that he shared the locations with the citizens of Ninjago. Didn't matter though cuz, like no one bothered to find them." Dareth snickered a little. "Anyway, NCA is also owned by a legendary fighter. I think her name was something like, Koha. She's the daughter of Ronin. Like ten years older than you." I nodded.

"Well thanks for the info, Uncle." I waved and left. "See you at NCA." Angelica waved goodbye to me. I decided to fly there myself. It was a big school, surrounded by a black gate at least 5 stories high. There was no one there, due to school not starting yet, but I could see one woman was seen through the window. Maybe she's the lady Uncle Dareth was talking about? She seemed to be staring intently at me. I walked away to avoid too much contact. I flew back home to join my mom and dad. They were gone. They probably went shopping for my stuff. In the living room was Inugami, snoring loudly in his sleep. On the wall I noticed a picture. It was a family photo of me and my parents. Two people were absent, Danz who was off training and Sian who was well, dead. I sighed and took a nap for a while.

* * *

A week has passed now, meaning that I had to start school. I freshened up in the bathroom, and got my uniform on. It was a white suit, with a black button up shirt. I put on my red tie and silver headband, which was part of my god attire. I took my khakkhara and stepped out of the house. I left a note to tell my parents were I went. I flew to the same location of the NCA. The gate was opened. There was a mass of students wearing the same uniform, only difference is that the girls had on skirts. Everyone was talking with each other in the school yard. I felt like the only new kid. "Kaz!" Someone called my name. I turned and saw Angelica running towards me. "School finally starts huh?" She smiled. "I only came here to fight strong people. Being a god is overpowered, so I need a worthy foe."

That was only half true, I also wanted to find out some things I wanted to know. "Want to go in together?" She asked. I shrugged. We both entered. All the students stared at me as I walked passed. They probably weren't used to a random dude wearing a silver headband, walking around with a khakkhara a few inches taller than him. I looked around at the students there as I looked for my locker. I recognized Karlof's son. Karlof was the elemental master of iron. So basically his son was also strong in build. He walked up to me. Apparently he recognized me too. "Sup Walker." He held up his fist. I bumped mine against his. "It's been a while, Tetsu." Tetsu was only a year older than me. "Hey Angelica." He turned and smiled at Angelica. She smiled and waved too.

"Never knew you guys were attending here too." Tetsu looked around at all the students. "Yet it would make sense though, because the children of the Elemental Masters are here too." I turned around. There was a certain group of students looking at me. Paleman's son Victor was there, Griffin's son Michael Turner, Ash's daughter Sonia, Neuro's son and daughter Carlos and Megan, Jacob's daughter Gina Pevsner, and Tox's son Acid. It appears that either not all the master's had kids, or they were elsewhere. Aside from all that, it looks that they recognized me too. They walked over to me. The first one who talked was Michael. "What's with the big staff thingy?" He asked. "Idiot, it's a khakkhara." Megan replied. "What are you doing with a khakkhara, Kaz?" Sonia asked. "Well I-" "Where's Sian, isn't he here too?" Victor asked looking around. "Let the guy talk!" Acid shushed everyone.

"Thanks, Acid." I nodded towards him. "This khakkhara is for the god of spinjitsu, only I can use it. As for Sian well, he passed away." The group nodded solemnly and affectionately. "I don't mean to be a d-bag, but we have an assembly to attend with the head master." Said Tetsu. A bunch of students shoved our little group as they headed toward the assembly room. I gestured for my friends to follow before the room was crowded. As we shoved our way through, I noticed a woman standing on a pedestal that rose above the entire mass of students. The woman had long brown hair held together in a ponytail, a battle dress, and high black boots. So that's Koha.

Everyone around me quieted down as Koha cleared her throat. "Good Morning all students of Ninjago Combat Academy. If you are not aware already, I am Koha Ronin. I will be the Head mistress here at NCA. Here at this prestigious academy, we train our students to become the finest fighters in all of Ninjago, the best of the best. You will go through the most difficult trials o your life here. Challenging other schools, competing in tournaments, fighting in wars, etc. Overall our goal here, is for you to leave NCA with more strength, passion, and skills than you had when you came!" She shot her fist in the air and everyone cheered. "You may be dismissed to your classes. Your schedules came in the application for NCA." She hopped of the pedestal.

I turned and left the assembly room with my friends. I took out my schedule from inside my jacket pocket. I unfolded it and read it. "It looks like our first class together is History Class." I folded it back into my pocket. Acid groaned. "I hate history!" Michael walked ahead of me. "Let's hurry before we're late." He dashed all the way down the hall. Sonia stepped into the shadows and followed him. The rest of us paced towards he room. As we entered there were many rows of seats all n a large room. Other students were there, I didn't know any of them. Me and my friends sat in my our own row. A tall slender man was standing in front of the class. He had a mustache and black glasses. He had on a black long sleeved shirt, and khaki's with sleek black dress shoes. He cleared his throat as the class settled down. "Welcome Students to your first year here at NCA. I am Cameron Vanderberg, and I will be your History Teacher for the four years you stay at this academy. In this class we will study many important events that occurred here in Ninjago." He walked to his desk and picked up some papers.

I slumped my head against my hand. "First unit we'll study here is the gathering of the golden weapons." He started handing out books to every person. Once the book was placed in front of me, I picked it up. On the cover in gold it said "The Gathering f the Weapons." On the cover was a picture of the weapons: The Sword of Fire, Nun-chucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and the Scythe of Quakes. Mr. Vanderberg walked back to the front of the class. "Since this is the first day of school, we won't learn anything. so for the rest of the time, you guys can just talk or whatever you like." He walked to his desk and popped open a book. Acid walked up to me. "Man the Gathering of the Weapons is gonna suck!" He slumped on the desk in front of me. "I won't have to study it." I said. "Why?" Acid asked. "My dad is the master of lightning, like me, so he was there when it happened." Sonia appeared from the shadows. "Cool, so could you tell us what happened?" she asked. "Maybe later." I stood up. "Class should be ending soon." I looked at the clock, two more minutes.

"Class dismissed." Said Mr. Vanderberg as he closed his book. I picked up my khakkhara and headed out with my friends. I looked at my schedule, next class i'll only be with Acid, Angelica, Carlos, and Megan." I lead them to Weapon Studies. When we walked in the room was the same as the last, but there were different weapons hanging on the walls. In the front of the class was a man completely covered in heavy armor. As the class was talking he walked up to the front of a talking student's desk. He slammed his mace in front of it, and the boy quickly turned around in horror. "SILENCE!" He yelled to the class. He had a thick Scottish accent. The entire class went silent with fear. "This is your weapons studies class, and i'm your teacher! This means you follow my rules!" He removed the mace from the desk. there was a giant crack resembling the shape of the mace. He walked back to the front of the class. "Rule Number 1! All personal weapons must be kept in my locker!" He looked at me and then another boy in the class.

He walked up to the boy first. "What's your name ,fish stick!?" He yelled. The boy looked calmly at the armored man. He had black hair, red eyes, a purple headband with gold designs, a purple shirt with the same pattern of gold, and pants with the same colors as well. "Name's Son Dasheng Leu, and you have no right to yell at me!" Son Dasheng Leu glared back at the armored man. He laughed, but it sounded as if a lion were roaring across the entire jungle. "In case you haven't payed attention, this is my class and my rules! Now hand over the big stick!" he held out his hand. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the Monkey Prince, son of the Monkey King, and I do not get ordered around!" The armored man swiped the staff from Son Dasheng Leu and walked towards me. "Hey!" Son Dasheng Leu called. "Silence!" The man yelled. Son Dasheng Leu slumped back into his chair.

In moments I was face-to-face with the armored man. "Hand it over!" He held out his free hand. I didn't give it to him. "You want to start something too silver hair!?" He yelled. I opened my mouth to speak, but Angelica spoke first. "Do you realize who you're talking to!?" The armored man faced her. "He's the God of Spinjitsu!he has the ability to do what he wants ,and you need to respect that!" The armored man growled. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a shit." He turned back to me. "Hand it over, boy!" he thundered. "I can't do that." I said as calmly as I could. The armored man growled louder. "What's with all the children today!? Being so stubborn and reluctant!" He walked back to the front of the class. He hung his head down and rubbed his eyes. "Forget it." He said in a calmer tone. "Rule Number 2! All students must refer to me as Sir Ragdoll!"

I looked around the class. Everyone had confused faces like mine. What kind of name was Ragdoll? "Rule Number 3! No one is allowed to talk unless the have my permission! And Rule Number 4, no bathroom breaks!" Sir Ragdoll looked at the clock in the back of the room. "Class is over! Get out everyone!" He yelled. Everyone rushed out as quick as they could, afraid of anything else that might happen. I saw Son Dasheng Leu walk up to me. "I can't believe that Ragdoll scum! He called my monkey wand a stick, and showed no respect! I am the Monkey Prince!" I shrugged. "Even worse he showed less respect towards a god." He crossed his arms. "I'll help you get your wand back Son Dasheng Leu." I smiled. "It's _Prince_ Son Dasheng Leu to you, and thanks." I nodded. I stomped my khakkhara on the ground. A replica of me appeared on the spot, holding a replica of the khakkhara too. I nodded to it, and it headed to my next class. "I can do that too." Son Dasheng Leu tore of a piece of his hair and dropped it to the ground. Another copy of him appeared too. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

He turned. "I'll be heading to class now." He took a step and turned again. "Thanks again, by the way." He waved and walked away. I turned and faced the Weapon Studies class. Sir Ragdoll was there yelling at another class again. Now, how am I going to get the wand. He should've kept it in his locker, but where is it? I looked around through the doorway. I noticed a door right next to his desk in one corner. Now how am I going to get there. I thought for a moment. I lifted up my khakkhara and a beam of light scanned me. After it disappeared I was invisible. I sneaked into the classroom. No one seemed to notice. This khakkhara was very handy. As I walked by Sir Ragdoll, he faced me. Could he see me, or did the invisibility wear off? No one looked at me, so I was still invisible. He growled then turned away. he continued yelling at the class.

I walked to the door. I had to get in without anyone noticing, so I teleported inside. There was a hall of torches lined down the hall. It seemed like some sort of dungeon. As I walked down, I heard water dropping. As I got deeper, the smell of sulfur got stronger. At the end of the hall was a giant room. Thousands of weapons were lined against the walls. I looked around searching for Prince Son Dasheng Leu's staff. I leaned my khakkhara against the wall and began climbing up. As I climbed, I passed by many weapons. At the top was a small platform. On it weapons were hanging from chains on the ceiling. I saw the Prince's wand among them. I loosened the chains and removed it.

Before wasting more time, I ignored the other weapons and slid down the wall. I took my khakkhara in my other hand and teleported out. I reappeared in the main hallway. The Prince was at his longer next to my clone and my friends. Apparently Battle Class was over. My clone walked into to me and my body absorbed him. Memories and recollections of the previous class appeared in my mind. The Prince turned to me. I handed him the wand. "Here you go Prince Son Dasheng Leu." He took the wand and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kaz! And from now on, you can just call me Dasheng." I nodded and headed to my friends. "Ready to leave, Kaz?" Tetsu asked. "Leave? School's over?" I asked. Angelica nodded. "First day of school is shortened." She smiled.

At the end of the day I flew back home. When I walked inside, my Uncle Kai was drinking coffee with my parents. "Welcome back Kaz!" My mom greeted. "Hey Kaz!"My uncle waved at me. I waved back with a smile. "How was your first day of school?" My dad asked. "It was actually not that bad." I replied.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this and my first season too. If you haven't read it yet, the story is on my profile. Stay tuned to the series, and overall, I just want you guys to enjoy it**

 **Thanks**

 **-Burrito**


	2. Episode 8: In The Cloud Kingdom

After I explained how my day was like to my parents, Uncle Kai left. My dad pulled out a sheet from under the table and slid it over to me. I picked it up and read it. It was a sign-up sheet for the first school war. "We just wanted to know if you'd be interested." My dad rested his head on his hand. "A school war, already?" I was vaguely confused. "Well it is NCA, and the head of your school is a woman obsessed with money and valuable items." My mom explained. "I'm a god, won't that be cheating?" I asked putting down the sheet. "Well there are valuable rewards." My dad sat up straight again. I looked at the sheet where it showed the reward. "The reward for this one is 4,000,000 yen. Big whuff." I shrugged. "You don't want 4,000,000 yen?" My dad asked. "I don't know." "Just think of what we could do with it!" My mom added. I sighed. "Fine i'll join." I picked up a pen and began filling out the sheet. My parents were smiling at each other.

I filled out and handed it to my parents. I got up to change out of my uniform. I hung it up and put on my pajamas. I got out a fresh new set of uniform and ironed it. when I walked into the living room, I noticed Inugami staring at me. I slowly walked towards him. His eyes continued to follow me. I sat in front of him. "You okay, boy?" I rested my hand on top of his head. He began to whimper. I probably reminded him of Sian. I smiled. "You don't have to worry any more, boy." He blinked at me. "I'll bring Sian back. I don't know how yet, but I'll bring him back." Inugami stopped whimpering. I got up on walked to my room. I glanced back and saw that he had his head rested on his front paws. I walked in my room and jumped onto my bed. I wish Sian were here. I wonder how it was like in the afterlife.

* * *

I followed the masked man down the path of clouds. He was leading me to a pool where I could see what was happening on Ninjago. He stopped walking and I stopped too. He held his hand out towards a pool. I sat in front of it and he sat next to me. "Look closely, Sian. Here you can monitor whoever you want to. Your family, friends, anyone." He said. "Whoa." I deeply stared into it. "How do I see them?" I asked him. "Just focus." He looked into the pool. I looked into it trying to focus more. There was a ripple and the scene changed to my family's house. "Whoa, do you see that, or am I just going crazy?" I asked. "Only you can see what you want to see, Sian." He answered. I focused some more, I even closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was inside my house. I wasn't in the afterlife anymore. I looked around, Inugami was sleeping peacefully on the couch, ignoring his bed. I walked up to him. I rested my hand on him, but it swept right through. I frowned. I looked at myself, I was dead. "Inugami." I whispered. No answer. I whispered again. No reply. I slowly got up. I took one last glance then walked away. I headed to my parent's room. They were sleeping as well. I didn't even bother to wake them up. I was dead. Next I walked into Kaz's room. He was the only one awake. I sat next ti him on the bed. He was sitting down silently with his head in his palms. I rested my hand on his shoulder, of course, it went straight through. "Kaz?" I called his name. He looked up. I smiled. He could here me! "It's me, Sian!" I stood up in front of him.

He got up too. He walked straight through me and went to turn off the lights. He laid down in bed and fell asleep. I felt like dying, again. I Covered my eyes to stop myself from crying. When I uncovered my eyes, I was back in the afterlife. The masked man put a hand on my shoulder. "Damn it!" I yelled. "They couldn't hear me, see me, or feel me!" I punched a cloud. "I'm sorry, Sian, but that's how things are in the afterlife." I got up and walked back down the path. Other dead people were watching me walk by. I guess they wondered why I was so upset in a peaceful realm. Without warning I bumped into a man and stumbled backwards. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up and saw my grandparents.

They looked excited. "Sian! Our grandson! It's been forever!" My grandpa hugged me. "We missed you and your brothers so much!" My grandma hugged me too. Then after a while they loosened me. They had frowns on their faces. They looked at each other then back to me. "You're dead?" My grandpa asked me. I looked to my left to avoid answering. "H-how did this happen? Was it in accident?" My grandma asked. I turned to face them. They looked like they were going to cry. I frowned too. "It's a... long story." I replied. "Come on, we could talk at home." My grandpa gestured for me to follow. "Home?" I asked. When they stopped walking I looked up. It was a giant mansion made of gold and pearl. In the background were various giant mechanisms. I stared in awe. They led me inside. It was just as beautiful. White walls, gold couches, everything was decorated in various gemstones.

I sat next to grandpa Ed on a couch. It was extremely soft, I almost thought I would drift into sleep. My grandma Edna, walked into another room. "I'll go get the cookies." She said. My grandpa cleared his throat. "So what happened?" He asked. After I explained the whole story my grandpa covered his eyes. My grandma sat next to him to comfort him. "What a sad story." She said. "And now occasionally, Kaz would come to my grave and share some stuff." My grandpa looked up. He sighed. "I'll be right back." My grandma rushed upstairs and came back with a folded robe. "Here we made you this, for you would pass after you grew old. But, now that you're here." She handed it to me. I Unfolded it. It was blue and gold with trims of white. It resembled the design of my mom's, but a bit different. I changed in the other room. It was nice and comfy, also it fit perfectly. It had a pull-over mask and everything. "Why does it need a mask?" I asked. "Well, I added that for when you go back, so it would be your new ninja suit." My grandma answered. "Go back?" I asked. "Kaz is going to bring you back." My grandpa replied.

* * *

Once again, I flew to school. My friends were waiting for me at the entrance. "Shall we go in?" Acid asked. I nodded and we all headed to the assembly room. Lady Koha, again, was on the pedestal waiting to address the students. "Welcome students, to your second day at NCA. I believe most of you have signed up for our first school war. We thank those students for their bravery. So now instead of going to their usual classes, they will be spending time at the Battle Base until the war ends. I will lead the ones who signed up to the Base. I will call them up now." She opened a letter from her back pocket. She cleared her throat. "Son Dasheng Leu. Michael Turner. Samson Giovanni. Cadiz Garmadon. Kaz Walker. Sonia Yan. Victor Paleman. Carlos Neuro. Megan Neuro. Angelica Dareth. And Acid Doku. Those students will stay behind, so they can come to the Battle Base. You may be dismissed."

I looked at a coffee haired boy with purple eyes. Cadiz Garmadon. Is he the green ninja's son? He doesn't look like it though, due to his hair and eyes. But then again Master Garmadon had the same features. And Master Garmadon was the green ninja's father. I'll see what I can find out. After all the students left, Lady Koha descended from the pedestal. "So you are the few brave souls who enrolled in the war, hmm?" She looked at all of us, but stared at me intently. But then I realized she was looking at something else. My khakkhara. "Come." She gestured for us to follow her. She led us to a locked door at the end of the main hall. As we walked towards it, the echoes of Sir Ragdoll's voice could be heard. She unlocked the door and opened it. It was a staircase that lead downwards. She led us down the staircase and there was a giant room.

Couches, a giant flat-screen television, and various weapons hanging off the walls. She stretched her hand towards the room. "Welcome to the Battle Base." I looked around. I wasn't the only who's jaw dropped. Michael dived on the couch and sunk in the cushions. "Oh my gosh! This is so soft!" I continued looking around. "We get to crash here from now on!" Carlos put his hand on the TV. Lady Koha was still at the door. Cadiz walked into the kitchen. I followed him there. When I walked in, he turned to look at me. I pretended not to notice. After a few moments of awkward silence, he began looking around. "Nice kitchen, huh?" He asked me. His bangs covered one of his eyes, so only the left showed. "R-right." I responded. Cadiz walked out of the kitchen. I followed him. He sat next to Megan on the couch next to the door, and picked up a magazine. While we were still looking around, Lady Koha cleared her throat.

We all turned to face her. "Anyway, since you are in the War Team, you get to wear whatever feels comfortable to you." She turned to face Leu. "Of course that doesn't go for you, monkey prince." Son Dasheng Leu never wore his uniform anyway. "The first school war of the year will begin next week, so until then, I will train you. Today, you guys can just relax." She glanced at me, turned and walked away. I hung my khakkhara on one of the weapon racks. I sat on a chair parallel to the TV. While the others were talking, I decided to have a chat with Cadiz. "So, Cadiz." He looked up. "Name's Kaz." I held out my hand. He looked at my hand and faced his magazine again. "Nice to meet you, too." I pulled my hand back. "So, I wanted to know if you knew anybody named "Lloyd Garmadon." Right away, he responded,"Never heard of him!" he said it so loud everyone turned to face us.

I cleared my throat. In two seconds, Michael was standing in front of me. "So, what's goin' on over here?" He asked. "Nothing important." I replied calmly. Cadiz just continued to read his magazine. Michael stared at s for a while, then rushed back to join the others. I faced Cadiz again. "Are you sure you don't Lloyd Garmadon? The green ninja?" Cadiz didn't reply this time. What should I say now? I kept thinking for a while. Maybe this would work, "How about Hikari and Nissho Garmadon?" He put down his magazine, and drew back his bangs. "You know my little brother and sister?" He asked. I nodded. "I haven't seen them in forever! Are they okay?" He asked. "They're fine. Nissho is in training to become a ninja with my little brother." I said. Cadiz looked up at the ceiling. "Aah. Little Nissho becoming a ninja." He smiled. He looked at me again. "What about Hikari? What's up with him?" He asked next. "He went off training with the Green Master a while ago." Cadiz slowly nodded.

"Well, thanks for the info." He picked up his magazine. I became concerned. "Don't you want to hear about your dad?" I asked. "I said, thanks for the info!" He said louder. I cleared my throat. "Right, no problem." Whatever happened between Cadiz and his dad? I guess there's more stuff I need to find out.

* * *

I walked out of the mansion, into the mass of cloud paths. What could they possibly mean about Kaz bringing me back? I know he would always talk to me about at my grave, but how and when will he do it? Can he even do it? I walked down the path. There were beautiful flowers blossoming on opposite sides of each other. I bent down and touched one. A pedal fell off. But then the fallen pedal glowed and a new flower grew in its place. I smiled. I continued walking down the path. "I've only been here for some months. Might as well get to know the place.

I met the masked man again. He turned to face me. "Oh hey Sian! Are you feeling better?" He asked. "I'm fine. I'm just taking a look around the Cloud Kingdom." I replied. "Nice robe." He commented. "Thanks, uh... I don't think I got your name." I said. "Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I'm Kawa, the first God of Spinjitsu." He answered. "You're the first god of Spinjitsu?" I asked. "My brother, Kaz, is the current god of Spinjitsu!" "I know," He replied. "I chose him." "Chose him? Is that why he could use the khakkhara?" I asked. Kawa nodded. "Now come, there are things you must see." I followed him down the path. We passed by many buildings. We stopped in front of a temple. I looked up. It extended further into the sky, and it already is in the sky. "This is the temple of wind. Here monks meditate and train in order to be as fluent as the wind." Kawa explained. "Cool, Orochi would love this!" I exclaimed. I quickly thought of something. "Orochi!" I repeated. "I need to find his dad!" Kawa looked at me. "Orochi's father?" He asked. I nodded. "His name is Cole Jackson. Do you know him?" I asked.

Kawa looked confused. "I know the records of all citizens in the cloud kingdom. The only man I know who goes by that last name is Lou Jackson, nobody named Cole Jackson." He replied. None of this makes sense. Orochi said his father died. Unless he might have survived. I need to find a way to tell the others. But there's no way for me to have contact with the outside world. This is all so frustrating. "Sian, there is another place I must take you." I faced Kawa. "Where?" I asked. "Follow me." I followed him down the path. In about an hour, we arrived at a larger temple. "This is the Temple of Owatatsumi." He said. "Owatatsumi?" I asked. "Owatatsumi, the ryujin." He answered. I just continued to stare at it. It was dark blue and made out of pearls. Golden dragon statues surrounded the the temple. "I want you to train here." Kawa said. "Train, why?" I asked. "So that when your brother brings you back, you'll be stronger than you were before." He replied. He also thinks Kaz'll bring me back. I still have doubts though.

"Okay." We both walked in. There were many people there training in a completely different battle form I've never seen before. "You can start your training today. My good friend Garmadon." A brown haired man in a black robe walked over to me. Garmadon. He looked at me. "Aren't you the son of the ninja of lightning?" He asked. "You knew my dad?" I asked. "You're Hikari's grandfather, right?" He nodded. "Hikari, Nissho, and Cadiz." he answered. Cadiz? "Who's Cadiz?" I asked. "I guess you haven't met him yet." He scratched the back of his head. "He attends NCA like your brother. He might just help him bring you back." He explained. "Oh, so Hikari and Nissho have a brother." I smiled. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy yourself and become stronger." Kawa waved and left. Garmadon and I waved back. Time to start training.

* * *

 **Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to upload this. I rarely get time to. I hope you enjoyed this episode. The series will get more interesting. Also, we found out that Lloyd had another son. Cadiz Garmadon, is he a friend or a guy who doesn't care about any of Kaz's intentions(Basically a foe :P). Not to mention that Cole isn't dead. So what happened to him? Hopefully we'll find out soon! Thanks for reading, and make sure to review, thanks ;)**

 **-Burrito**


	3. Episode 9: Cadiz

I woke up to Inugami licking my face. The house was silent. All I could hear were my footsteps and Inugami's breathing. I walked into the kitchen with a plate of pancakes on the table. There was a note next to it that read: Visiting the shrine, we'll be back tomorrow. I might as well get ready for school. I ate my pancakes and fed Inugami. He went to sleep when I started putting on my uniform. I left the house earlier than usual. Since I was in no rush, I just hovered my way to school. As soon as I got there, I entered the Battle Base. The room was empty, no one was there. I put my khakkhara against the wall and sat down on the couch. I reached for the remote, but something grabbed it instead. I quickly recognized who it was. "Hey Victor." He showed himself. "Good Morning, god of spinjitsu." He greeted. As always he had on sleek black shades,but was wearing a black suit and red tie instead of uniform. "You're not in uniform?" I asked. "You didn't get the memo? Students who take part in the war don't have to wear uniforms. They need to be battle ready for a random attack." He replied. "Random attack?" I asked. "Whenever a war is going on, enemy schools can attack us at any time." He explained. It makes sense now. I took my khakkhara and stomped it on the ground. My uniform changed into my god robe.

"That khakkhara is pretty nifty." Victor commented. "Yah, but I don't even know what else it could do." I examined it some more. "So how do you already know some of it's capabilities?" Victor asked. "I don't know. It's like I already know them." I put my khakkhara back. I sat down on the couch with Victor. "There's nothing good on." He complained while channel surfing. "News?" I suggested. "Since when did you watch news?" Victor asked. I didn't reply. The door opened. Acid and Michael walked in. "Guess we weren't the first ones in." Acid observed. Michael quickly sped to the comfy chair to the left of the couch. Acid sat in between me and Victor. "Morning, guys. No one's at school yet. Not even Lady Koha. I'd expect her to be the first one here." I shrugged.

* * *

The room was dark and misty. All that was visible were the fiery eyes of a mysterious man sitting in a throne. His head was slumped over his fist and his foot was tapping rapidly with impatience. Footsteps were heard in the distance. "Aah. You've finally arrived." Said the man on the throne. The woman bent down before him. "Forgive me for the long wait, Master Waru." The woman said. "Don't worry about that. Now tell me, is everything going as planned?" Waru asked. "Yes, the god has joined the club. I'll get my hands on his khakkhara very soon." The woman replied. "Good, now carry on." The woman stood up and bowed her head. Then she walked out.

* * *

Tetsu was the next one to enter. "Hey friends!" He greeted. "Sup Tetsu." I replied back. He looked around. "Lady Koha isn't here yet?" "Probably at like a meeting or something. We wondering the same thing." He sat down at the couch to the right of our couch. "What's on TV." He asked. "Nothing, like always." Victor replied. "Ever tried the news?" Tetsu asked. "You too?" Victor sighed in annoyance. We heard heavy footsteps upstairs. "Those footsteps can only mean one thing..." Acid said with a serious face. "He's here..." Michael said right after. "Get ready guys..." Victor went invisible. The door was sent flying off of it's hinges. Standing at the doorway was a man clad in heavy armor, about 6 feet tall. Only one man had those features. "Good morning, worms!" Ragdoll's voiced boomed. "You broke the door." Said Victor reappearing. "That doesn't matter." He said stealing Michael's seat on the comfy chair. "What are you doing here?" Acid asked. "Glad you asked," Ragdoll cleared his throat, "Lady Koha has asked me to be your instructor for today." He answered. "WHAT!?" Said the two siblings, Carlos and Megan at the door-less doorway.

"Yup! School wars have started, and since i'm the strongest in the entire school, she asked me to help with the first raid." He finished. "Raid? We're doing a raid?" I asked. "That's the thing about a school war. You gotta strike the enemy before the get us. Frighten them, take their weapons, foil their plans. Now, get ready. We're raiding before school starts." Ragdoll put a map on the table. "But the entire club isn't even here yet." I tried to protest. "What's wrong? Are you scared, god?" He looked up at me. Nothing could be seen past his dark hood. It was like staring at an empty void. "Of course not!" I replied. "Then get ready!" He looked at the map. I picked up my khakkhara. I noticed Cadiz walk in. He looked at me, then walked towards the map on the table. I joined them at the table. "So here's B.S.H. They have a cellar right behind their school. We can sneak in through there and then attack once we're inside. We take whatever is valuable to them." Victor cleared his throat. "With all do respect, sir, I think that's a very scatterbrained strategy." Everyone looked at him. "What do you think we should do then, Paleman."Ragdoll challenged.

"B.S.H. is a heavily guarded school. Getting past the gate is hard enough, the guards are high ranked warriors. So, i'll use my invisibility to take them out stealthily. After that, we'll get in through the gates. There will be more guards in the area, so Acid can use his toxic smoke cloud to knock them all out. Once they're asleep, we'll get behind the school. There aren't guards there, but there are ninjas hidden in the trees. However, they only have visual of the back of the school. By the front door, we'll trip the alarm, so the entire school gets evacuated. Since everyone on campus, including the guards and ninjas will be outside. Then we'll get into the cellar. After we get inside we'll take all their weapons or any secret plans or files. We need to be quick, because they'll soon find out the alarm was a diversion. We'll leave through the cellar, and get back to the gates once everyone is inside." Victor finished. "How do you know so much about B.S.H.?" Asked Michael. "My dad used to go there. Do we all get the plan?" "It's a little complicated but it'll work. We'll all go." Ragdoll answered. "No. Only a few of us will go. It'll be quicker. Also, we need some of us here to guard the place, in case we get raided while we're out." Victor finished. "Dude, how high is your IQ?" Tetsu asked. "When does the number line end?" Victor bragged with a smirk. "All right, so Acid and I will definitely go. Kaz and Michael can come too. Kaz's khakkhara and Michael's speed will be useful. Ragdoll and Tetsu should stay here, because their strength would prove useful in protection." We all nodded.

We took half an hour to prepare, then we were off. We arrived at the school. Just as Victor said, there were guards. "All right, here I go." He went invisible and took out the guards with stealth, just as planned. We used their keys to unlock the gate. We sneaked in. There were guards surrounding the area. Victor nodded to Acid. Acid created a toxic fog which knocked out all of the guards. After it cleared, we went and tripped the alarm. We hid in a bush while the school evacuated. We saw the ninjas leaving their trees, too. We quickly went around back. "The cellar's locked, Kaz you're up." I pointed my khakkhara at the lock, and it burst. We opened the cellar and quickly got into the school. It was empty. We took their weapons, a map of NCA, then we were off. We hid in the bush again. The things we took were in a void pouch. it stored the items in it inside another dimension. After everyone was back inside along with the unconscious guards, we made our escape. We made it back to NCA without trouble. We went into the battle base. There were a group of troops tied up in a corner. "Good thinking, Victor. your plan actually worked." Ragdoll said with his foot over an unconscious body. All the other members of the club were here too.

Victor emptied out the void pouch on the table. Ragdoll picked up the map of NCA. "So they were planning to raid us too." Ragdoll put the map back n the table and picked up the weapons. Swords and spears made out of steel. "I'll keep these safe." He walked out of the room. Dasheng was sitting on an unconscious body. "Ragdoll told us your plan Victor. Surprisingly it went perfectly. Of course I would've done better, but good job." Cadiz was reading a scroll silently on his own. I sat next to him. "You want to see your sister again?" I asked. "Nissho? Of course!" I nodded. I stomped my khakkhara on the ground and we teleported to the forest. "Follow me." We trekked for a while until we arrived at the shrine. "This is a secret location, don't tell anyone." I said. Cadiz nodded. We both entered the shrine. Nissho, who was ten now, was resting with a towel around her neck. She was taking a break from training. She had on a light blue and gold gi, with a short skirt, and black tights. "It's been a while since I've been here." I said to Cadiz. "Where's Nissho?" He asked. I pointed to her resting. Cadiz looked at her. He slowly walked over to her. Nissho opened her eyes. She sat up. "Hey Kaz!" She ran past Cadiz and hugged me. "Hey, Nissho." "It's been a while." She said. She looked at Cadiz who was staring at her.

"Who's he?" Nissho asked. "You don't remember me?" Cadiz asked. "Nissho, that's your brother." I answered. "That's not Hikari." Nissho replied. Cadiz walked towards her. "It's me Hikari, Cadiz." He said trying to jog her memory. "I feel like I heard that name before." Nissho rubbed her chin. "You are my brother!" She smiled. They both hugged. It felt good to see two people finally reunite with each other. "Mom just came back a week ago too!" She said enthusiastically. "M-mother?" Cadiz asked. "Wait here!" Nissho ran inside. Cadiz stood up and walked over to me. "Is Hikari here too?" He asked. "He went training with the green master. I'm not sure if he's back yet." I replied. "That's fine." He said. He sat down waiting for Nissho to return. "Nissho, the cookies will burn if I don't get them now. This better important." We heard a voice from inside. "Mom look who's here!" Nissho pointed at Cadiz who was sitting. Cadiz looked up at his mom. Mrs. Garmadon walked towards him. She didn't say anything.

* * *

I was sitting face-to-face with her. I stared into her bright blue eyes. "Are you really Cadiz?" She asked. "Umm." I didn't know what to say. Before I could reply, her arms were wrapped around me. I hugged her back. None of us said anything. "Um, I'll give you too some privacy." Kaz walked inside. "It's been so long." We broke from the hug. She had tears in her eyes. I looked behind her. Nissho was just watching us with a lollipop in her mouth. I couldn't say anything. She ran her fingers through my hair. "How you've grown." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, come inside." We stood up and she lead me inside. Nissho stayed outside to train I think.

Kaz was talking to a robot boy. He turned and faced me. "You must be Cadiz!" The robot got up and held out his hand. I didn't know whether to shake it or not. I shook it either way. "Yah, who are you?" I asked. "Name's Alex. Kaz was just introducing you." He sat back down. I sat at an empty chair. Mom took out the batch of cookies she recently baked. They were gone in fifteen minutes. My mom didn't stop looking at me. "Only if your father and brother were here to see how much you've grown." I stood up. "Um, Kaz and I need to get back to NCA." I said. Kaz stood up too. "Of course! Just make sure you stop by again!" My mom said. We hugged one last time and Kaz teleported us back to NCA.

* * *

"Just on time!" I said. "So how was it like, to see your mom and sister again?" I asked Cadiz. "It was good, thanks Kaz." "Anytime!" I replied. We headed down to the Battle Base. There was a new door installed. Inside, Ragdoll and Lady Koha were discussing war plans. "Hello Cadiz. And Kaz." She greeted. I put my khakkhara on the wall. "Hey." We greeted back. "I hope we're not late." Cadiz said. "Right on time." She said checking her watch. "Your classes are about to start. The others just went." Cadiz and I got what we need for our classes and headed off together. We met up with the others who were talking in a group. "You're back." Acid said to us. I nodded. "Classes were just about to start." Victor said. We all headed to our first class.

* * *

I continued trudging through the hot desert. The beating sun was normal for me now since I've been walking here for a few days. I was wearing a desert robe with a hood on. I had several canteens of water and a some boxes of trail mix. I had the Kusanagi sword in my waist strap. Just a couple hundred more miles until I reach Ninjago. I ate a handful of trail mix.

* * *

 **Well that was Chapter 3. Sorry for the inactivity. I haven't upload for a month now I think. Well here it is. Sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Episode 10: The Tournament Begins

I've been training with Master Garmadon for I think a month now. I don't know, there really isn't time here in the Cloud Kingdom. I haven't checked up on my family either recently. The training here was tough, but I pulled through. The art of the Dragon God was pretty complex. I decided to take a break and go explore more of the Cloud Kingdom. I went inside a barber shop. A man walked up to me. "Hello, sir, would you like a hair cut?" He asked. "Sure, I guess." I replied. He lead me to an empty chair. "Just imagine the haircut you want, and it will appear." He said. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "This is the Cloud Kingdom." I did exactly as he followed. My hair was thicker with the front of it highlighted blue. I looked in a mirror. "Nice." I said to myself.

* * *

Dad's dragon is definitely faster than my phoenix. At this rate he'll beat me to the Temple of Fire! If he beats me, then that's another thousand push-ups! I looked at my dad. His dragon was flying gracefully, and as if it didn't have a care in the world. I sped my phoenix up until it was parallel to my dad. He looked at me with a grin. His dragon quickly shot past me like a bullet.

In a few moments we arrived at the Temple of Fire. He was waiting for me there. "Alright son, you know the drill." He said. I moaned and started doing my push-ups. "You really need to step up your game if you want to master those seals on your arm." He said. I didn't reply. While doing my push-ups, I saw him enter the temple. "I remember this place," He began, "This is where Kai and the others saved me from the serpentine's grasp." He sat down. My phoenix shrunk to it's normal size and perched itself on my shoulder.

I smiled at it. We were both able to read each other's thought. He's like a clone almost. Except he's a phoenix. My dad's dragon was larger even when it was shrunk. It wrapped itself around him. My phoenix flew further into the temple, and the dragon chased it. I think they were playing. I continued to gaze at them. I was good at multitasking, so I kept track of how much push-ups I already did. 989...990...991...992... I sat up when I reached 1,000. "You're done?" My dad stood up and faced me. I nodded. "Why do we have to come to the Temple of Fire?" I asked him. "Well, the first seal you have to master is the element of Fire. So what better place to do this than here?" He walked in and I followed.

My phoenix and the dragon were flying together in the air. "I thought this place was destroyed when you were rescued." I said. "Yah, but the Temple of Fire works in mysterious ways. At least that's what Sensei Wu would say." He explained. I remember Sensei Wu. He's the guy who trained my dad and uncles. As far as I know, he was a very wise man.

* * *

It's been a week and our school hasn't experienced much raids or attacks. Lady Koha arrived in the Battle Base holding a paper. "The reward for this month's tournament is the Jinsei no Magatama. This means the Magatama of life." She said reading the paper. "Why would we need the Jinsei no Magatama?" Michael asked with his legs crossed casually. "It is used to revive the dead, but since that none of you really have a reason to use it, it can be sold for substantial amounts of money." Lady Koha explained. The Jinsei no Magatama. That might be able to bring Sian back. I'll have to win every match in order to get it. "We'll need one representative from our school to fight in the tournament." She said. Everyone looked at each other. I stood up. "I'll do it." I said. "The god of spinjitsu." Lady Koha smiled. No one else decided to volunteer, so I guess I was in.

"I'll register you. The tournament will take place next week." Lady Koha walked out. I sat down. Everyone was looking at me. "It's cool Kaz. We know why you need that magatama." Victor said with his sleek shades glistening. "You want to bring back Sian." Said Acid. I nodded.

A week later, I got a new god outfit made for the tournament. Since we were aloud to bring any equipment that would help us, I strapped kunai to my right arm and had a clawed glove on my left. I wasn't able to bring my khakkhara because I couldn't carry large weapons. I entrusted to Acid who was standing by the arena entrance leaning against the wall like he usually does. I entered the arena. The floor was made of obsidian with tiny rivers of lava flowing throughout the area. My opponent also entered the arena. He had white hair and silver eyes. He got into his fighting stance. The timer counted down. "3...2...1... Begin!"

He charged at me first swinging his fists. I easily dodged them. Being a god gave me ability to read his attacks seconds before he does them. I jumped and did a flip over him. I was behind him where he was vulnerable. I charged at him. He threw spiked balls on the ground, so I slid to a stop. Inches away from them. I threw my kunai. One sliced his arm, while he barely dodged the other. I double jumped in the air and flipped him over. He stumbled to the ground. I waited for him to get up. He wiped the blood off of his arm. We engaged in hand to hand combat. I blocked all of his attacks until I saw an opening. I struck him in his stomach. He grasped it and was on his knees. I did a roundhouse kick and took him to the floor.

I won the first round. There was a five minute intermission before the next round. Acid gave me a towel to put around my neck. "You're doing fine, Kaz. Just keep doing what your doing and you'll win the next round." I nodded to him. "I'll get you refilled on kunai."He walked away for a moment and put the kunai in the strap. I drank a bottle of tomato juice and got ready for the next round.

My opponent had a bandaged arm and a new robe on. He looked more serious. "3...2...1... Begin!" He charged faster and threw a barrage of punches except with more force. he hit me in the chin and I was sent flying. I landed on my feet and regained balance. He was charging at me again before I was able to move. He kicked me against the wall of the arena. I quickly regained balance to get ready for the next attack. He charged again, but this time I climbed up the wall. Ninja skills always come in handy. I was standing upside down on the ceiling. I threw my kunai at one of his arms.

He grunted and quickly pulled out the bloody kunai. He threw it back at me. I fell from the ceiling in order to avoid them. I was on the opposite side of the arena. He was charging at me again. I punched the ground and lava spurted out in front of me. I blocked his entry from the side of his arena to mine. "Dumb move kid. Now you can't get on my side." He said walking back and forth while glaring at me. I looked at how far the pool of lava was spreading. I took steps back until I was up against the wall. I dashed as fast as I could towards him. I did a double jump past the lava and brought down a kick to his head. He stumbled backwards. I landed a barrage pf punches and kicks while he was still dizzy. I gave him one last punch and he was down. The crowd roared.

"The winner of this match is Kaz Walker!" Said the announcer. I was escorted out of the arena by Acid. He was still carrying my khakkhara. "Nice job dude." He patted my shoulder. He handed me my khakkhara. I went home and my parents were sitting in front of the TV. "You're home!" My mom greeted. I smiled at her. "We saw the whole match. You did great son!" Said my dad. "Yah. I'm gonna hit the hay." I responded. I fell asleep quickly that night. There was another match the next week.

* * *

"What info have you gathered?" Waru's voice boomed. "The god gives the khakkhara to Acid Doku. I can get the khakkhara from him in another one of his matches. It'll be quick and easy." Said the female voice. "Good." Waru replied.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that episode. I'll try to upload more chapters to compensate for my absence. I hope you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **-Burrito**


	5. Episode 11: Waru's Revival

The rest of the month was just me winning the matches. I had one more match until I won the magatama. I entered the arena walking side by side with Acid who was holding my khakkhara. "Break a leg man." he said. I entered the arena. My opponent looked very sinister. He had an eye-patch and a mask covering the bottom of his face. He got into his fighting stance. "3...2...1...Begin!" The man charged at me. He had his fist out to punch. I got my guard up, but he disappeared and struck me in the back of my leg. I heard my bones crack. The security guards ran inside and took the man out. Medics came in a stretcher and put me in a medical room. I did my best to hold in he pain. The doctor examined my leg and took off his glasses.

"This injury will take weeks to heal, kid." He said. "My khakkhara! I need my khakkhara!" I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Just rest for now." He rested my head on a pillow and I drifted to sleep. When I woke up, my mom was sitting in a chair watching me. I quickly sat up. My leg was bandaged. "Kaz!" My mom rushed over to me. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked. "I'm fine," I replied. "Have you seen my khakkhara?" I asked. She shook her head. "It's fine, I'll go find Acid." I got ready to step down. I had to balance myself on one foot. I made my way over to the crutches and walked out of the medical room with my mom. The announcer was waiting outside the door. "Kaz! It's good to see that you're alright. Um, due to your recent injury from your opponent, you've won by him being disqualified. Your teacher should be awarding the magatama to you." I nodded and my mom and I walked off.

The stadium was emptier than it was before. I looked at where Acid was standing, but he was gone. I looked around and called his name. "ACID! ACID!" There was no reply, until I heard scuffling outside. I quickly rushed outback with the aid of my mom. Behind the stadium, Acid was engaged in combat with a masked woman. She had two daggers. My khakkhara was strapped to her back. "Hey!" I yelled. She looked at me, kicked Acid in the face, and ran away with my khakkhara. My mom went to help Acid, and I tried to trace where the lady went. I looked around, but she was no where in sight. I went back to join Acid and my mom. "How did she get my khakkhara?" I asked him desperately.

"It was all part of an elaborate plan." Said a voice. No one else was there, but the voice was easily recognizable. The figure appeared. "What do you mean, Vic?" I asked. "The reason why the man broke your leg was part of bigger scheme." He answered. "What?" I asked. "I'm not sure yet, but I think it all tied in with stealing your khakkhara. The woman was probably stationed here before the final round started. She collaborated with the man. He broke your leg so she could get a chance to steal your khakkhara. She knew that since you were injured, she'd be able to get through Acid and escape quickly." Victor adjusted his shades. "What are you even doing here?" Acid asked. "Why didn't you help me?"

"I only just arrived here. I got word that Kaz was injured, so I came here as soon as I could. "Well. Now they have my khakkhara." I said quietly. "My khakkhara was the source of my powers, and they fall into the wrong hands, there's no telling what would happen." I explained to the others. "There's only one reason why someone would need your khakkhara, Kaz." Victor said. "What?" I asked. "To bring back an ancient evil power." He said. "You don't mean Waru, do you?" My mom asked. Victor slowly nodded. "Crap! Now I can't get it back because of my leg!" I said right after. "Don't worry, hon, I know how you can get it back." My mom said smiling at me. "We need to get back to the shrine. We need to take action immediately." She said. I nodded. Victor and Acid followed us back to the shrine.

Victor informed everyone when we arrived. We were all getting suited up. "Where do you think that woman went?" Alex asked. "Well, If she wanted to bring back Waru, there would be only one place to go. The Sealing Grounds of Dark Entities." The area went silent. "She needs a vessel, in order for Waru to be fully restored, so we better go after her fast." Victor concluded. We all split up into groups and departed. I was on my mom's dragon. She had on her water ninja robe. "Why am I even coming? I can't do anything in this state." I said looking at my leg. "Victor." My mom called.

Victor handed me a suitcase. "What do I need this for?" I asked. "Open it." Victor said smiling. I slowly opened it and the suitcase turned into different parts. They covered my body until I was clad in armor with a helmet on. "Whoa!" I looked at the armor. It was very reinforced and hooked up with Ninjago's latest technology. "That's a modified Samurai X armor. Its yours to keep." My mom said. "Cool!" I said standing up from my seat on the dragon. My injured leg was able to work properly without pain. I moved it and felt as normal as my other one. "Press the button on your wrist." Victor said. I pressed the shiny red button. "Nothing happened." I said to Victor. "Wait for it." He said with a smirk. Suddenly I was swooped up in the air by a large samurai mech. "Whoa! Cool!" I looked down and realized I was dangling from it's hand.

"Aah!" I cried. The mech lifted me into it's control center. There were buttons and switches inside. "I feel like freaking Iron-man!" I said to the others. Acid who was resting opened one eye and closed it again. They couldn't see me, because there was helmet attached to the mech. That's where I was viewing from. I was able to control it's limbs with the controls almost like a video game. I put my hands on joysticks and steered it towards the water dragon. I almost hit it, but barrel-rolled under it. I soon regained control and started steering it normally. I pressed a button which activated boosters on the bottom of the mech's feet. I greatly increased in speed and flew faster than mom's dragon.

"We're here!" Called dad from his dragon. We all landed in a forest. I stayed in my forest was dark and eery. "Stay together, guys." Said my dad. I suddenly felt something. I think it was the presence of my khakkhara. I began to walk towards it. "Kaz, where are you going?" My mom called. "I can sense my khakkhara. Follow me!" I called back. We were walking for a while until we arrived at an area with no trees.

There were symbols on the ground surrounded my large bones. They were arranged in a certain order. There was a stone in the back held by chains. There was a symbol under it as well. The woman who tool my khakkhara was walking towards it. "Hey!" I called. She turned around. I jumped out of my mech and charged at her. I threw a punch, but she dodged. "Attack!" She cried. It was silent until we heard the stampeding of a thousand feet. Samurai surrounded us on all sides. The woman rammed the khakkhara on the sealing sign. "What are you- Aaah!" I fell on my knees as the khakkhara began to glow.

"Kaz!" Everyone cried, but the samurai blocked their path. The rock began to glow as well. An eery black mist began to leak out of the rock. "Bring the vessel!" The woman cried. A samurai arrived carrying the unconscious body of a brown haired boy with purple eyes. Cadiz! I tried to move, but it hiurt everyone I tried. It fell like every bit of strength was being sucked out of my body. Then the rock burst. A shadowy figure flew into Cadiz's body. I was in so much pain I almost forgot what was going on. "Take care of the boy." The woman said. A group of samurai warriors walked towards me. With all the strength Incould muster, I pressed the button on my wrist.

As the samurai lifted their swords to strike, they were all punched away by a giant samurai mech. It stood close to me to defend me from the samurai who got near. I heard footsteps. My mom appeared in front of me. "Kaz! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" She cried. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My mom rubbed her hands together and formed water. She began to heal me. "Take out the woman!" The woman called. Samurai rushed towards her. My mech drew two large golden swords and slashed them all away. The others were fighting the large mass of samurai. A few meters away from me, Cadiz's body began to glow. He slowly stood up and stumbled forward. The masked woman helped him walk. "Are you alright, master Waru?" She asked. "I haven't felt better!" Cadiz replied. "I just need to get used to walking again."

My mech continued to slice away all the samurai that came near. I was feeling a little stronger as my mom continued to heal me. I saw my reflection in her healing water. My hair had returned to black with brown highlights, my eyes were blue, and my skin was normal again. My god powers were absorbed. "Don't worry Kaz, you'll be healed sooned. I looked over at Cadiz. He began walking towards us. Alerted, my mech stood in front of him. It raised its sword and the woman blocked it. Cadiz took some steps back, sat down, and watched the fight. The woman did a backwards flip as the sword came down. The mech sliced with both swords. The woman ducked. She kicked the large swords out of its hand. She began running up its arm. The mech grabbed her. It threw her into a boulder next to Cadiz. Cadiz didn't move.

The woman got up again and ran up its arm faster and reached the back of its head. She tried to rip off its head. The head flew off, and the woman fell inside. The head came back on and the mech took flight. After my mom finished healing me, I stood up. I felt normal again. Cadiz stood up. We walked towards each other. " Cadiz?" I called. "Not Cadiz," he replied, "I'm Waru." He laughed. "Thanks to your khakkhara, I am finally revived. It feels good to be back in a body. The shadow realm was really a bother. Now I can be free and bring back the Preeminent." He said. "The Preeminent?" I asked. "That was the monster we fought when ghosts were terrorizing Ninjago." My mom said. "What do you want with it?" She asked.

"Power." Waru replied. "After it is revived, I will slay it and acquire its life stone. With that I'll be stronger than any god!" I drew my sword and pointed it at his chin. "I doubt that's gonna work." I said. Waru lifted up his hand. Shadows emerged and formed a sword. It became solid in a few seconds. I lifted up my sword and brought it down on his arm. It hit something else. "My body is cloaked with dark matter. You can't break through it. He grabbed my sword and threw it away. He raised his sword. My mom blocked his attack with her hands covered in water. " Quick, Kaz!" She said. I quickly ran and picked up the sword. I swung for his back. He quickly turned around and blocked with his hand. I struck him multiple times. "It's all futile without your God powers." He snickered. I quickly ran towards my khakkhara.

I picked it up. Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" I shook my khakkhara. "All of its power was absorbed when I was revived. I'm basically a god now." He lifted his hand in the air. The ground started shaking. I used my khakkhara to keep balance. Creatures started crawling out of their sealing grounds. Everyone including the samurai and creatures disappeared. Cadiz and I were the only ones there. "What did you do? Where did they go?" I asked. "I transported them to different parts of Ninjago. They have to fight those creatures. If they can't beat them, then they'll die." He laughed. I drew a sword out of the khakkhara. "Not unless I take you out first!" I charged towards him.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Another episode! This was pretty eventful since Kaz can't fight with his god powers anymore. I wonder what's gonna happen next.**

 **-Burrito**


	6. Episode 12: Kaz's Comeback

I looked around. I was in an empty desert village. I was alone. I couldn't find anyone anywhere, until I ran into a large red figure. It had large horns and an arc around its back. It's hands and feet were glowing. Its eyes were glowing hot red. I recognized it to be a demon which was sealed years ago. My dad told me all about it. It was an ifrit.

It was hovering towards me. It raised its hand. It formed a ball and shot it at me. I quickly dodged it. Fighting this thing was gonna be hard. Ifrots were beings with god-like powers. I just had to remember my training from Hikari, dad, and the shrine. I whistled. My baby tiger made out of gold energy sat at my side. "Attack Kitty!" I pointed at the ifrit who was getting ready for another attack. My pet turned into a giant tiger and charged. It tackled the ifrit and began chewing it. The ifrit blasted it away and stood up. "Is that all you got, lesser being?" Said the ifrit. It charged up another ball. I reached into my back pouch. It stopped charging its ball and watched me intently.

I put a lollipop in my mouth. The flavor was orange. I liked orange. I charged at the ifrit and began attacking. It dodged all of my attacks. Then, Kitty charged at it from behind and started chewing it again. I did a backflip away from the ifrit. It grabbed Kitty and it began to glow. Kitty went from a glowing gold to a dark purple. Then it charged at me. I dodged the attack. The ifrit turned Kitty against me!

* * *

I rubbed my head and stood up. I looked around. The only person there was Victor who had been waiting for me to wake up. "Victor, where are we?" I asked standing up. "We're in a crater from a meteor that hit Ninjago around the time of the first spinjitsu master." He replied. "Anyway Acid, our opponent is Orochi over there." Vic pointed to an eight headed snake who was patiently waiting for us to get ready. It hissed. "We have to fight that thing?" I cried. "It's huge!" "Tch. You're only lucky you have me, otherwise you'd be dead."

I shrugged. "Alright, smartass, how do we take this thing down. "First of all, we need to get on top of all of it's heads and cut them off one by one." Victor said facing the beast. "Won't two heads grow back if we cut one off?" I asked. "That's a hydra." Victor immediately replied. "Right, so how do we get on top of it's heads?" I asked. "You can be the distraction. I'll use my invisibility to sneak up it's head when it attacks." Victor explained. "But its not moving." I said. "You need to make a move first. I'll be waiting." He went invisible and I was standing alone. I ran towards Orochi. One of it's heads quickly shot at me.I dodged it barely. I shot a ball of acid at one of the heads. The poison quickly spread to the rest of the body.

I saw one of the heads fall off. Victor was finally doing something. The poison in Orochi made it slower and weak, so another head came off easily. Orochi let out a high pitched shriek. It's scales came off and revealed a hard shiny armor-like surface. It must have also healed from the poison. VIctor appeared right next to me. "What do we do now Einstein?" I asked him. He adjusted his shades. "Don't worry. Just keep doing what you're doing. I know what to do?" He went invisible again. I sighed and held my hands to shoot a ball of acid at Orochi.

* * *

I was standing next to my mom and dad. We were face-to-face with a giant wolf looking beast. It was about as large as a dragon. It's growl sounded like the roar of a lion. "What is that thing?" I asked. "That's an inugami that was sealed from the Cursed Realm. Darkness must've strengthened it. " My dad explained. "Danz, you stay behind. We'll take care of it." My mom said. "What!? I can handle him. So what if I've barely had a month of training, I don't want to be useless!" My dad ruffled my hair and charged at the inugami. My mom crouched in front of me. "Danz. I know that you're eager to help, but this is too hard for you. I just want you to be safe." My mom turned and charged at the inugami.

I watched my parents attack the beast. the inugami growled and blasted both of them backwards. Leaving them behind, the inugami walked towards me. I formed scythe out of plasma. "Bring it on, mutt!" I taunted. The inugami charged at me. I jumped as high as I could, and sliced it's back. It turned around and faced me. It charged again, but was shocked by the cut. My plasma scythe left a scar that would render him paralyzed. My mom and dad were struggling to get up. I faced the inugami again. It was staggering towards me. I jumped in the air and brought the scythe down on it's head. It let out a loud roar. It fell on the ground motionless. I went to go help my parents. "Good job, kid, I guess we misjudged you." My dad said. I grinned.

"I don't think that thing is dead." My mom said. We turned to face the inugami. It began emitting a dark aura. It grew larger and it's teeth became sharper than any blade. It roared again. I threw my scythe at it. It caught the scythe in it's mouth and the scythe was disintegrated. I formed two more. My dad made a ball of lightning and shot it directly at the inugami. It only did a little damage. "This is gonna be tough!" My dad said.

* * *

I heard a voice calling my name. "Alex! Alex!" My eye shutters opened. I quickly got up. My sensors were rebooting and starting up again. I was in some sort of ghost-town with my parents. I looked around. My scanners picked up some sort of dark entity walking towards us. It was a man about 8 feet in height. He was clad in armor, and wielded a giant mace. "Whatever that is, it's not human." I said to my dad. "I know, it appears to be some sort of ancient judge." He pulled out his shurikens. My mom pulled out her swords. The judge slammed his mace on the ground. My sensors depicted it to be a small quake of about a 1.5 magnitude. My scanners searched for a weak point. It couldn't pick up anything.

My parents charged and started attacking. The judge was swinging it's fist. It missed my mom and destroyed a building instead. It was strong, but slow. It growled loudly. I held up my hands and shot ice at it. It had a 39.2% chance to 60.8% chance to be effective. Hopefully the odds were on my side. When the ice struck, the judge's arm was frozen. My parents attacked harder with this advantage. The judge broke the ice and swung his mace. It hit my dad and he was falling towards me. I caught him. Half of his face plate was dented. "Dad are you okay?" I asked him. He stood up. "Don't worry about it." My scanners showed that the dent in his face was only 0.2% of total damage.

We charged together. Mom was able to keep dodging his slow and inaccurate attacks. My dad threw his shurikens. It tore some of his clothing. The judge's eyes glowed brighter. My sensors tried to pick up what was happening. "It's strength, speed, and accuracy have been boosted by 120%! I don't know how, but we should stay back!" We ran a few meters back from it. The judge charged at us with extreme speed. About 9999 miles per hour. I jumped out of the way as soon as possible. My dad was next to me, which meant he dodged too. When the judge picked up his mace, a crushed body of my mother was visible. My dad and I quickly ran towards her. "Zane...take... the ch-chip." She uttered slowly. A microchip came out of her mouth. My dad took it and we quickly ran from the judge's range of attack. It continued to strike my mother's body. Was my mom... dead.

My dad inserted the chip through his mouth. I looked at him. _404 ERROR PROCESSING..._ "Don't worry, Alex. Your mother is all right. She's hooked up to my mainframe again." My dad said. _ERROR RESOLVED... REBOOTING DATABASE._ "Mom's alright?" I asked my dad. He nodded with a smile. "Now, let's use this chance to attack the judge!" We snuck behind the judge. MY scanners picked up an open attack!" I shot ice at it. It's back was completely frozen. In a few seconds it's entire body was in a large block of ice. "Now dad! We only have 4 seconds!" I called. My dad threw his shurikens.

* * *

I continued to dodge Waru's blasts. "Stay still you filthy mongril!" He became more frustrated. I drew my golden sword. It was a large samurai blade. I charged at Waru and swung. His protective coat blocked it. Waru kicked me away. I got blasted through many trees. My armor managed to handle it. I ran towards Waru again. He shot a blast at me. It knocked off some armor on my left arm. I held it to stop the bleeding. Waru flew towards me and tackled me. His foot was at my throat. I was gasping for breath. "Die!" He cried. He applied more force to his foot. It broke part of the helmet. He growled and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. He rammed my head into the ground with great force countlessly until my helmet broke. There was blood seeping down from my head.

He picked me up with one hand and began choking me. Everything began to go black. Once everything went black, I saw myself sitting in a dark empty void. I stood up. I looked around. My reflection was on the platform I stood on. I had gold hair and pale skin. I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a familiar figure. "Your time hasn't come yet, Kaz! You can't lose this fight!" He held out his fist. I bumped my fist on it with a smile. "See you soon." There was a white flash. I found myself struggling for breath again in the hand of Waru. WIth all the strength I could muster, I pressed the button on my wrist. Waru threw me at a tree. I hit my hard. I was having a concussion. I could only see Waru forming a ball of darkness in his hand ready to strike. "See you in the Netherrealm." He smirked. Before he could shoot it, a robot hand punched him away.

My mech came just on time! Waru was on the floor trying to get up. I looked closely. Part of his protective cloak had a crack in it!" Too weak to move, my mech lifted me up, and carried me inside it. I was sitting in the chair. A gas was released inside. I was breathing better, and my wounds were healing slowly. Metal arms came out and removed the armor I was wearing. It was replaced with new refined armor. The chair appeared and I sat down. The controls were in front of me. "Let's do this!" I moved the joysticks forward and charged at Waru. He veered to the left and shot a blast at me. It only slightly damaged the armor. I drew two golden swords and swung at him. He flew behind me, and I missed. I pressed a button and flipped two switches. Fire shot out of the boosters behind me. It blasted Waru back. I turned around and he charged at me.

I pressed a button and I punched Waru back. His protective coat was almost gone. I slammed my fist on a large red button. A laser beam shot out of it's hand. Waru's coat was completely destroyed. WHile he was struggling to get up. I charged at him, and began pounding him. It was actually doing damage. When I was done. A dark ooze was seeping from his mouth in place of blood. He grinned. The ooze stopped, and all of his wounds healed. He flew in the air and shoot a ball of darkness at me. I pressed two buttons at the same time. I blocked the shot with both arms. It did major damage. The mech's arms were near falling off. Waru quickly shot two more balls. I ejected quickly and my mech blew up. I was crouching behind a tree.

Waru hovered towards the rubble. He searched for me. He turned around and laughed. "Now to go find the Realm Crystal!" He flew away. When I was sure he disappeared, I ran for my khakkhara. There was only a little bit of power left in it. "You fool!" I quickly turned around. Waru had his hand up ready to blast me. "You thought that I didn't know you ejected to safety?" He laughed and shot a blast at me. I cartwheeled to the left and pointed my khakkhara at him. His power was being sucked back into the khakkhara. "Aah! NO!" He cried. He shot another blast at me! It hit and I slammed back into a tree. I had some of my god power back. He still had the other half. "We'll finish this fight later, Kaz Walker!" He flew away and didn't come back this time.

I took off my helmet to get a breath of fresh air. I looked at my khakkhara. I slammed it on the ground. All my friends returned back. They all had confused looks. "What happened!?" Acid asked. "Where are we?" Nissho asked. "We're back! Kaz did it!" My mom ran towards me and hugged me. So did everyone else. "You beat Waru!" They cheered. "Not really." Victor stepped out and adjusted his shades like he always does. "He only has half his god power. Waru still has the other half. You can tell. He only has some of his tattoos and his hair is half silver." "He's right. Waru still has god abilities, and he must be going after the Realm Crystal. He wont find it anytime soon, but we still need to get our hands on it first." They all nodded.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope yours is as good as mine. I also hope you enjoyed this episode and the series so far. To be honest, I myself don't really know how Waru will be defeated. With him still having half of Kaz's god powers, he can easily regain it all by seeking help from darkness, just as Garmadon once did. Same thing with Kaz, so right now, I guess they're somewhat equal. Please leave a review!**

 **-Burrito**


	7. Episode 13: The Son of Waru

Its been a few months now. The head of NCA is now Sir Ragdoll. Lady Koha hasn't been seen anywhere. Sian is gonna have to wait now, because I can't get the magatama. I don't know how i'll be able to revive him anymore. The magatama was the only method of revival I knew. Today was the last day of school until summer vacation. One of my friends, Angelica, was planning on throwing a party at her dad's dojo, but I'm not sure if I want to go. My parents told me that with only half of my god powers, I need to train harder for when Waru returns. He still has the other half of my powers.

My last class was dismissed and I decided not to talk with my friends. I cleaned out my locker and went straight for the shrine. With only half of my powers, I couldn't fly or teleport. It took me about half an hour to get there on foot. When I entered, there was no one there except for Danz and Nissho who resumed their training. Nissho was eleven and Danz's birthday was in a couple of weeks. Too bad Sian wouldn't be here with us. I kept my stuff in my room and headed outside to where they were training. I sat down and watched them spar. They were almost evenly matched. Nissho had the element of light like Hikari and the green master, but she was able to change it depending on what flavor of lollipop she has, weird. Danz had the element of lightning, water, and fire. He's was born pretty lucky.

After about fifteen minutes, they were both worn out and decided to call it a draw. Nissho went inside to refill on lollipops and Danz sat next to me with a water bottle. He looked just like Sian, except his hair was spiked. His eyes were hazel like Uncle Kai's. "So, you watched us spar?" He asked after he drank a gulp of water. "Ya, you guys looked pretty evenly matched." I replied. "Tch. I would've won if I didn't hold back. I only used water and lightning. If I used fire then G.G." He drank the rest of his water and crushed the bottle. I just shrugged. "So, where did everyone go?" I asked. "Mom and dad went to visit Orochi, Zane went to see President Borg to get Pixal a new body, and Alex wet out to pick up ingredients for a stew." Danz got up and started punching some dummies. Nissho came back out with lollipops in her pouch while munching on a sandwich.

"So, what are you doing here, Kaz?" Nissho asked after swallowing a bit of the sandwich. "Well, I just got on summer vacation, so I thought i'd spent most of my time training for when Waru returns." I explained. "Psh. You can handle that joker without training." She said. "Waru is very strong. The name itself means evil." I replied. "He's only strong because he stole some of your power. If he hadn't then it would've been over for him." Nissho took another bite of the sandwich. I decided not to reply. "So, what kind of training are you gonna do over the summer?" Danz asked while punching away at a dummy.

I opened a scroll strapped to my belt and opened it. "I was thinking about learning some Airjitsu, something that Waru doesn't know yet." I read the scroll. "Doesn't look too hard." I said out loud. "Can I learn airjitsu too?" Nissho asked. "I wanna learn it before Danz turns twelve, because he already knows it!" I looked at Danz. "You know airjitsu?" I asked in astonishment. "Eh, I got bored." he smirked and shrugged. "Well do it then!" I urged him. He spun into a tornado and flew up in the air. He somersaulted back down and landed cleanly on his feet. "I must've missed a lot while I was at NCA. How long did it take you to learn it?" I asked. "It took me two days to learn it, and two hours to master it." he explained.

"Whoa! How come you don't have your airjitsu robe then?" I asked. "Mom said it'll come as a birthday gift." Danz resumed punching the dummy. "See? Can't I learn it with you?" Nissho gave me the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to that face. "Fine, but it may be difficult for you at your age." I answered. "YAY!" Nissho jumped in the air happily. For two hours we've been practicing airjitsu. I had it down, but Nissho was struggling a bit, as I guessed. Then, Alex finally came back with bags of groceries. "Oh, hey Kaz. I guess it was your energy levels that my scanner picked up. For a second I thought Waru came back." He smiled. "Let me help you with those." I offered. I took some of the bags and helped him carry them to the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" Alex asked unpacking. "Well, i'm on summer vacation now, so i decided to spend the summer training for when Waru returns." I answered. Alex nodded. "I also heard that Waru's son is in town. Apparently he's been causing some mischief, but he's a little young so he won't be too much of a threat." "Since when did Waru have a son?" I asked. "His son is only like the same age as Danz. He's ran away from all of his foster homes and parents." Alex explained. "Hmm. Sounds like what happened with the green master. My dad told me the story of how they found him." I said. After putting away all of the groceries, Alex began working on a stew. "Maybe we could do the same. Clearly, Waru's son has no place to go to with a deceased mother and evil father." I shrugged. "Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?" I asked. "Last time I checked, some people were saying that some kid has been terrorizing the residents at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Alex said.

"You think it could be him?" I asked. "Maybe. I just don't know what he would be doing there. Those animatronics creep me out. Especially that pirate fox thing." Alex answered. "I'll go check it out." I left the shrine. Danz was still training and Nissho was playing with her pet tiger cub. it didn't take me too ling to get to the pizzeria, but sure enough Waru's son was there. He masked himself and stood on stage by the animatronics. The people there seemed terrified. "Everyone shall leave this place at once, or face the wrath of Waru!" He shot his hand in the air and the animatronics began chasing people out of the pizzeria. Once everyone fled they were all closing in on me. I stomped my khakkhara on the ground and they were powered off.

I started walking towards Waru's son. "Stay back!" He said backing up. He tripped on fell on his bottom. I knelt in front of him. I tried my best to look friendly and smile. I removed his mask. He had white hair and purple eyes. "What's your name kid?" I asked. "Who are you?" He asked me. "I'm Kaz Walker, the god of spinjitsu. I'm here to help you." I replied. "Help me?" He looked angry. "That's what all the foster homes said to me, but did they help me? NO! No one would want to adopt me, so I ran away from all of them! What makes you think you can help me?" A tear emerged from his eye. "Because i'm not a foster home nor parent." I smiled at him. He wiped his eyes. "So what's your name?" I asked again. "Tamashi Waru." He answered. What an interesting name. "I want to ask you some questions. First put those animatronics back." I pointed at the deactivated animatronics.

Tamashi nodded and lifted up his hand. He levitated the animatronics back to each of their places. "We can't talk here though, the cops might arrive." We both left and I led him to the shrine. Apparently he was good willed because he was able to pass through. When we entered, Nissho and Danz were still training. Tamashi avoided them as we entered a room. The delicious aroma of Alex's stew was in the air. We sat in the dining room table not far from the kitchen so Alex could listen in on our conversation. "So, Tamashi, why are you causing mischief at Freddy Fazbears?" I asked. "All my life, I was looked down as a nobody. My mom was dead and my dad was never there for me. I grew up in several different foster homes. I made no friends and got a long with no one. Not even the workers there liked me. It was like I never existed. Maybe it's because they thought I was bad like my father. So I left my previous foster home a week ago and started causing mischief in Freddy Fazbear's under the name of Waru to get attention. So people know me, and that i'm a person too." Tamashi looked down.

"It makes sense now," Said Alex "People dislike you due to your heritage with Waru." "Don't worry, Tamashi, we're not like those people. You can live here in the shrine and join our family." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks, Kaz." "Also, I understand you have powers. Maybe you can put them to good use." I added. "How can I be good, if I have powers of darkness." He asked. "Don't worry about that. If you train to become a ninja, you can protect the people of Ninjago and people will know you." I finished. Tamashi nodded. "Ya, that would be cool." I led him outside to the training grounds.

* * *

There was training equipment everywhere. Dummies, weapons, and obstacle courses. "How do you think you would do in the obstacle course." Kaz asked me. "I do this all the time when I run from the cops." I cracked my knuckles and walked to the start. I quickly dashed through the entire course and ran into a blonde girl. "Watch where your going!" She said angrily. "Psh! I don't need to here that from a weak girl like you!" I brushed myself off. "Weak?" She said. She charged at me and flipped me over. "Ow!" I cried. "Who's the weak one now?" She taunted. I stood up and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "What's happening over here?" Kaz asked. "She just flipped me over!" I said. "He called me weak!" The girl said after. "This is a good way for you two to meet. Tamashi this is Nissho, and Nissho this is Tamashi." I looked away from her and walked away.

Maybe the boy was cooler than Nissho. He was punching a dummy with his fists on fire. I decided to keep my distance. He stopped and looked at me. "Hey, i'm Tamashi." I said trying to sound friendly. "You're Waru's kid right?" he resumed punching the dummy. "My name's Danz. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He smiled. "Same." I said and walked away. He was cooler. "Kaz! I finally mastered airjitsu!" I heard Nissho yell. I turned to face her. She had a gold tiger right next to her. It was made of light. I don't like light. I walked next to Kaz. "Airjitsu?" I asked. Nissho turned into a tornado and flew in the air. Her pet tiger did the same. "Good job Nissho!" Kaz said as she came down. "Airjitsu is an advanced martial art practiced by our ancestors. Wanna give it a try?" Kaz asked me.

I nodded and activated my Moho-me. My eyes turned red and I replied the moment when Nissho did airjitsu in my head. I did airjitsu and landed cleanly on my feet. "Whoa! What happened to your eyes?" Kaz asked surprised. "Its my mimicking eye technique. I developed it when I was running away a few years ago. It gives me photographic reflexes which allows me to copy the movements of whoever I see. That's how I've been able to avoid the cops." Kaz was nodding. "That's how you were able to master airjitsu so easily." He smiled. "Very interesting! I would like to experiment with it." He got into a fighting stance again. I activated my Moho-me again. i copied his stance. When he charged, I charged. When he threw a punch, I did as well. I copied all of his movements exactly. When he did spinjitsu, I did spinjitsu. He slammed his hand on the ground and formed lightning all over the ground. I did the same thing and made lightning out of darkness.

He sat down in exhaustion. I deactivated my Moho-me. Since I copied all of his moves, I still had enough energy to attack. I jumped in the air and brought down a kick that I copied from him. He rolled over and I hit the ground. There was a small crater from where it landed. "You win, all right?" Kaz laughed. I sat next to him and smiled. "Kaz, how was Tama able to beat you so easily?" Nissho asked. "Tama?" I glared at Nissho. She glared back at me. Her tiger grew into a giant beast and leaped at me. I quickly activated my Moho-me and formed an exact copy out of darkness. They ran into each other and both disappeared. She remade another one at her side out of light. She crossed her arms. I deactivated my Moho-me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "The stew is ready!" Alex called from the kitchen. We all took a break from training and went to eat.

* * *

 **That was another episode! Tamashi just joined the team. Judging by his skills including the Moho-me, he might be an important advocate in the fight against Waru. Stay tuned for more!**

 **-Burrito**


End file.
